


Enchanted

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes the way she makes him feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Enchanted  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Klaus/Caroline  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** He likes the way she makes him feel.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word enchant on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

In all the years of his existence, the centuries that had passed he had never once found himself tempted, swayed off the course he had set for himself. Until now.

The moment he’d seen her he had been enchanted.

She’d glided into his life like a lost Mozart composition finally found, like a breath of fresh air in a room full of nothing but stale unbreathable air. 

She made him feel things he hadn’t felt in a very long time, if ever. Caroline made him feel alive. Klaus had to admit, even if only to himself, he liked the feeling.


End file.
